Después del Despertar
by Aihane
Summary: Cuando Rido declara la guerra a la Academia Cross, Shiki decide huir con la inconciente Rima. ¿Qué pasara cuando ella despierte?


La Academia Cross ya no era un lugar seguro, ahora que la guerra acaba de comenzar y los sirvientes de Rido irrumpían amenazando con quitarle la vida a todo aquel que se les atravesara. Así fue que Shiki tomo la decisión de cargar a la inconsciente Rima en brazos y llevársela de allí.

En el camino se había topado con su malvado padre. Le hubiera encantado vengarse de el por haber poseído su cuerpo y utilizarlo para lastimar gravemente a su mejor amiga, pero Rima era su prioridad y necesitaba urgentemente transportarla a un sitio donde pudiera sanar. De modo que solo fue capaz de darle a Rido, una mirada de odio antes de abandonar la academia para siempre.

Ya casi amanecía cuando él la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama del hotel. Lo bueno de ser un famoso modelo era que siempre se tenían acceso a lugares lujosos como ese, sin mayores problemas. Shiki contemplo preocupado como ella dormía, en el camino no había despertado ni una vez lo que confirmaba la gravedad de su estado.

El joven vampiro todavía le resonaba el grito salvador de la chica que lo despertó del control de su padre, aunque fuera antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Lo siento Rima- su voz lúgubre resonó por la habitación.

-¿Shiki?- pregunto débilmente la joven de ojos azules que acaba de despertar. Estaba más pálida de lo normal.-

- Rima, tranquila soy yo- la contemplo con sus ojos azul plateados- te traje a un hotel para que estuvieras a salvo de Rido- su voz se torno áspera al pronunciar ese nombre, como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra.

- Ahora recuerdo- respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la cama. Con una mueca de dolor se llevo una mano a su pecho que todavía no se había curado por completo.

- No te esfuerces tanto. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Cansada- respondió- Shiki…Tengo sed- le confesó casi con vergüenza.

-Lo sé- dijo él calmadamente. La alzo y la sentó en sus piernas mientras, le acariciaba suavemente la pálida mejilla mientras contemplaba sus ojos azules con admiración. La sujeto por la cintura y tiro de ella en un abrazo. Mientras que Rima lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sin dejar de abrazarla le susurro tranquilamente al oído- Bebe.

Ella se acerco a su cuello, lo beso y lamio tranquilamente antes de clavar sus blancos colmillos en él, mientras bebía la sangre del joven a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Shiki con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda y la cintura antes estrujarla aun más fuerte contra su pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos ella había terminado y limpiaba con su lengua el cuello de la sangre sobrante.

-Rima, no has bebido lo suficiente, así no te podrás recuperar pronto.- cuestiono

-Ya se Shiki, pero si bebo mas entonces tu serás el que se debilite y no quiero eso. Prefiero que mi recuperación tarde un poco más antes que hacerte pasar por más sufrimiento.

- Gracias- dijo el casi sin aliento antes de depositarla nuevamente en la cama. Un fino hilo de sangre le había quedado en la boca, acercándose y con un beso se encargo de limpiarla- Gracias por todo- repitió.

- No hay de que- respondió suavemente a medida que se iba quedando dormida de nuevo- Porque tú siempre me cuidas.

- Si, pero falle la ultima vez- dijo tristemente.

- No importa…al final hiciste lo correcto- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormida.

- Te prometo hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez- le susurro para no despertarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que pudiera dormir tranquila.

X

Rima se despertó a mitad de la noche sobresaltada, empapada de sudor frio y con lágrimas en los ojos. Había soñado que Rido le volvía a atravesarle el corazón. Pos suerte, el estebaba ahí acostado al lado de ella, él que intuía que algo así podía pasar y por eso se había quedado despierto velando su sueño. Shiki sujeto a la temblorosa Rima y la llevo hasta su pecho para poder abrazarla con fuerza y transmitirle todo su calor. A ella le hizo bien sentir su cuerpo protector que le recordaba que todo había sido un mal sueño y ahora se encontraba a salvo.

- Tranquila, tranquila. – La consolaba mientras acariciaba y besaba su cabeza- Todo estará bien, él no va a regresar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto entre sollozos- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

- Porque aunque volviera mientras estemos juntos Rima, el no podrá hacernos daño. Gracias a ti nunca más será capaz de tomar el control de mi mente y yo no permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima ¿De acuerdo?- hablaba firmemente y muy en serio. Esa seguridad hizo que Rima dejara de llorar y asintiera, aunque seguía firmemente abrazada al muchacho.

- Ven – le dijo Shiki mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo- ¿Por qué mejor no bebes un poco más?- pregunto a lo que ella asintió y se dirigió a su cuello. Mientras la joven bebía el pasaba sus dedos por la blanca piel de ella- Quiero que te mejores pronto.

Pero Rima se negaba a beber más de lo necesario aunque le costara su salud, no quería que Shiki se debilitara, así que pronto termino con ello y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, colocando una de sus mano a la altura de su corazón para poder sentir los latidos del joven a la vez que este la sujetaba de la cintura y ella se entrego una vez más al sueño.

Shiki continuo despierto, abrazando con fuerza a esa delicada figura como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatársela en un descuido. Escuchaba en silencio su respiración y contemplaba como dormía apaciblemente en su pecho. Todavía tenía muy presente el miedo que sintió cuando creyó que la había perdido, ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

X

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rima despertó se encontró que estaba sola en la cama. Se sentó y trato de escuchar con atención para ver si Shiki estaba en el baño o en el balcón, pero tras unos instantes en los que no detecto la presencia de chico, entendió que este no estaba en la habitación.

Temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo, salto de la cama pero en ese instante la cabeza le dio vueltas y casi se desmaya de nuevo. Respirando profundo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sobre vampiro fue caminando hasta la puerta, mientras que le faltaba el aire.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y estuvo a punto de desplomarse de no ser porque Shiki que se encontraba del otro lado la sujeto a tiempo antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

- Tonta- la reprendió más asustado que enojado. La recogió cual princesa y la llevo de nuevo a la cama- ¿En qué pensabas yéndote cuando todavía no te has recuperado por completo?-

-Desperté y no estabas- se excuso- así que…

-¿Creíste que te había abandonado?- pregunto algo triste

-No- respondió velozmente al ver el dolor en sus ojos- pensé que quizás te había pasado algo malo.

- De acuerdo- dijo él mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el vientre de Rima- Pero no vuelvas a ser tan imprudente. Solo me fui a encargar algo

Ella paso sus dedos entre los cabellos castaño rojizo de Shiki- ¿Encargar qué?

Como respuesta a su pregunta alguien llamo a la puerta y cuando Shiki atendió uno de los empleados del hotel le alcanzo un carro que traía bandejas con comida.

- Pensé que ya que no quieres beber demasiada sangre tendría que alimentarte como corresponde- explico una vez que el empleado se hubiese marchado.

Shiki le llevo la comida a la cama, que como era demasiada comieron entre los dos. Al terminar, le tenía preparada otra sorpresa. Una caja de sus caramelos preferidos. Esos palitos de galleta bañados en chocolate, gusto que ambos compartían. Así fue como terminaron acostados en la cama comiendo Pockys.

-Rima- dijo e hizo una pausa

- Eh?- respondió ella dándole a entender que tenía su atención

-Hace un rato, mientras dormías, Kaname vino a verme- comento y volvió a hacer silencio

- Ahhh…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que por la voz grave que tenia Shiki era un tema serio- ¿Y qué quería?

- Hablar de Ichijou- dijo antes de meterse en la boca otro Pocky- Al parecer se encuentra bien, pero nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo

- De acuerdo. ¿Y te dijo donde se encuentra?

-No- respondió sinceramente

- ¿Y cómo pretende que lo veamos entonces?-pregunto Rima con evidente enojo. Por más que Kaname sea un sangre pura detestaba que se hiciera el misterioso.

- No lo sé, supongo que quiere que lo busquemos- dijo con su habitual tono desinteresado.

Rima suspiro ante la evidente respuesta- ¿Sabes si es un pedido urgente?

-Mmm…no sabría decirte. ¿Por qué?

-Porque si es así Shiki, entonces debes partir cuanto antes.- hizo un silencio antes de continuar- No te preocupes por mi yo me quedare hasta que me sienta mejor.

-No. Está bien de cualquier manera prefiero esperar y que vayamos los dos juntos.

- Pero…Shiki.- intento replicar, conocía muy bien el carácter de los vampiros pura sangre y si querían algo urgente era mejor dárselos.

-En serio- respondió con seriedad- Yo no puedo…no…mejor dicho no quiero estar sin ti. – Miro a Rima a los ojos provocando que ella se sonrojara- Tu me lo enseñaste ¿o no? El no ser una marioneta y hacer lo que uno siente…porque no hace falta que yo te lo diga todo el tiempo ¿verdad? Tú ya lo sabes…que yo…te amo demasiado.- le confesó por primera vez en palabras lo que ellos habían sabido por años.

Rima seguía mirando fijamente los plateados ojos del joven que era la única parte de su impasible cara que demostraba emoción. Después de todo así era como lo habían educado y solo ella podía decodificar que significaba cada una de las miradas de Shiki.

- Yo también te amo Senri- le respondió mientras acariciaba la cara del joven con su mano blanca. Al escuchar como ella lo llamaba por su nombre por primera vez, él se puso muy feliz, aunque como siempre la única dotada para darse cuenta de esto era Rima.

El tomo esa mano que estaba recorriendo su rostro, se acerco a Rima y le dio un largo y profundo beso, que duro un buen tiempo mientras disfrutaban del otro, de ese contacto y de esa felicidad. Así estuvieron un buen rato, entre besos, abrazos y pockys hasta que Shiki considero que era demasiado esfuerzo físico para Rima por un día, de modo que tras darle de beber su sangre una vez más espero a que estuviera profundamente dormida antes de intentar él conciliar el sueño.

X

A la mañana siguiente, Rima se encontraba mucho mejor así que Shiki se animo a ir a la tienda a comprar ropa, ya que salieron tan a prisa de la Academia que no tuvieron tiempo para llevarse nada.

Mientras se encontraba sola, ella practicaba caminar por la habitación. Ya no se mareaba, pero aun no podía caminar mucho sin agitarse, así que eventualmente tenía que sentarse en la cama a tomar aire o a comer algo.

Cuando él volvió al cabo de unas horas, trajo consigo unas prendas hermosas. Al ser modelo y amigos por tanto tiempo conocía a la perfección la talla y los gustos de ella. Una blusa mangas cortas color beige, una pollera corta rojo oscuro, unos zapatos negros y dos lazos color azul para que se atara el cabello rubio anaranjado. En cuanto a él, le bastaba con una camisa y un jean, pero aunque simple no carecía de estilo.

Rima le agradeció la ropa, junto las cosas y se dirigió al baño, pero Senri la intercepto

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió

- No es obvio, a darme un baño.-

- Pero ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace rato no podía ni mantenerte de pie.-

- Ya estoy mejor, además no aguanto más, hace tres días que estoy así- ella entro al baño y dejo la ropa en la pileta de mano. Por detrás, Shiki la seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

-Al menos deja que me quede a cuidarte.- respondió con toda seriedad- Mira si te desmayas.

-Realmente no creo que….- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque pudo ver en él esa mirada llena de determinación que significaba que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. O aceptaba sus condiciones o suspendía su baño.

- Vamos, date prisa- dijo mientras se volteaba para que ella pudiera desvestirse.

Rima suspiro resignada, abrió el agua de la ducha y mientras esperaba que se calentara, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Senri tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no espiar. Solo una vez la vio reflejada en el espejo del baño y pudo ver su pálida y delicada espalda totalmente desnuda, le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque se había quedado completamente atontado. Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta desvió su mirada y la concentro en algún lugar del suelo.

Espero a que ella terminara y se metiera en la ducha. Una vez que sintió que corría la cortina de baño, él se sentó en la tapa del retrete a esperar.

Rima comenzó lavando su cabello. Incluso antes de ser modelo ella cuidaba correctamente de a su apariencia, le gustaba mantenerse limpia y arreglada, por sobre todo siempre le daba especial importancia a su pelo porque era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Cuando termino con eso, se disponía a continuar su baño. Sin voltear extendió su mano y tanteando intentaba tomar el jabón, pero en lugar de este su mano rozo con un par de tímidos dedos.

Ella se detuvo en seco, se sonrojo incluso sin la necesidad de voltearse para ver a quien era, después de todo ya lo sabía.

Sintió una par de manos que la sujetaba por la cintura y la arrastraban hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra el cuerpo desnudo de Shiki, mientras él le susurraba al oído:- Déjame que te ayude

Sin apartarla de su lado, comenzó a pasar su mano enjabonada por todo el cuerpo de Rima. Comenzando por el cuello, bajando lentamente por el pecho, la cintura y el vientre de la chica. A la vez que le daba suaves besos en el cuello que le causaban deliciosos escalofríos por toda la espalda.

- No puedo creer que casi te pierdo – le susurro Senri al oído. A lo que Rima volteo para poder verlo a los ojos azul plata.

Shiki no podía, o mejor dicho no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Sencillamente era algo que no estaba en el. Desde pequeño se le había enseñado a expresar lo mínimo e indispensable de sus necesidades para no preocupar a su madre. Incluso ahora, que estaba aprendiendo a decir lo que sentía en lugar de guardárselo para sí, por más que quisiera su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción y mucho menos su tono de voz. Lo único que se salvaba eran sus ojos, que al parecer estaban en contacto directo con su alma y filtraban todo lo que Senri sentía en el momento. Pero aun así no cualquiera podía darse cuenta de esto, se debía ser muy observador para notar el brillo o el cambio en la intensidad de su mirada y saber interpretar su significado.

Para Rima esto nunca fue un problema, ya que ella en parte también se expresaba de esa forma, así que solo tenía que dirigir sus ojos azules a los plateados de él para saber exactamente lo que pasaba por esa cabeza.

En ese momento, ella lo encontraba triste y preocupado. Odiaba verlo así, sobre todo porque sabía que él se culpaba de lo ocurrido. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para darle un largo y reconfortante beso, a lo que él le respondió del mismo modo.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, unidos en un profundo abrazo donde sentían cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, enfrascados en interminables besos, donde solo se escuchaban la respiración agitada de ambos y uno que otro jadeo o gemido, de esta forma Senri intentaba transmitirle a Rima todo lo que había sentido desde que recupero en control de su cuerpo. El miedo de perderla, la culpa, el dolor, pero también la alegría cuando despertó, la felicidad ahora que están juntos de nuevo. Con cada caricia intentaban borrar los recuerdos de Rido a la vez que iban formando unos propios, muchos más lindos.

Sin duda este fue el mejor baño que habían tenido hasta ahora; pero para Rima resulto ser demasiado extenuante y terminó agotar las pocas fuerzas que tenían, así que una vez que acabaron Shiki tuvo que cargarla en brazos devuelta a la cama, y la recostó así, tal cual envuelta con la toalla.

Shiki se recostó a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte y protector abrazo. No decían nada, no necesitaban decir nada, en su relación las palabras siempre habían sido algo vano, superfluo, para ellos los silencios, las miradas, decían todo lo que necesitaban dar a conocer.

Así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos disfrutando de la cálida brisa de verano, hasta el anochecer, cuando Rima decidió que ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para ir en busca de Ichijou-san. Senri no se opuso esta vez y juntos se dirigieron a la búsqueda de su amigo.

N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, el fin de este fic es pura y exclusivamente entretener.


End file.
